Une Mary-Sue Secondaire
by Aqua Equis
Summary: Tout le monde connait les Mary-Sue ? Ces horreurs surpuissantes, hyper belles et hyper intelligentes ? Avez-vous déjà lu une histoire où, l'une des pires Mary-Sue, serait qu'un personnage secondaire ? Non ? Vous attendez quoi pour cliquer et venir lire cette histoire, alors ?
1. Introduction

Salut à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous vous portez bien.

Voici une nouvelle fan fic, oui, encore… Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mangée pour trouver une idée aussi tordu comme celle-ci, l'inspiration m'est venue vers deux heures du mat'…

J'espère que vous aimerai…

* * *

**Introduction :**

_Les Mary-Sue… Une création des plus horribles… Tellement envier, qu'elles/ils sont détester au plus haut moins._

_Leurs puissances et leurs beautés attirent toute les convoitises… Tellement belle/beau, tellement puissantes/puissants, tellement détester._

_Mais ! Laisser-moi vous conter une histoire, une histoire plutôt originale… L'histoire d'une Mary-Sue mais qui rencontrera un problème avec son larbin, et qui se verra se placer en deuxième plan de l'histoire !_

_Cette Mary-Sue qui croyait attirer toutes les convoitises…_

* * *

Voilà pour l'introduction, c'était juste pour vous donner une idée de l'histoire. Histoire que j'invente au fur à mesure… -_-

Vous devez bien vous en compte que, il y n'a pas beaucoup de fan fic dans ce « genre »…

Passez une bonne journée/nuit :-)


	2. Prologues

Nous voici de retour pour le prologue, numéro un ! (Oui, parce que il aura deux prologue)

Même si ces deux prologues ne sont pas très intéressant, ils sont assez importants car ils décrivent les personnages alors… Bonne Lecture.

* * *

FanOnePieceYaoi : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ma fic te plaira jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**Prologue (1) : Portgas D. Alicia**

**Pov Alicia :**

Wesh ! J'espère que vous allez bien, j'me présente : Alicia Merveille. 21 ans. Cheveux noir de jais ondulés. Yeux Violets. Teint légèrement bronzé. Nez fin. Bouche douce et légèrement pulpeuse. Peau lisse. Cou fin. Poitrine imposante. Corps athlétique. Toujours habillé sexy.

Je suis la fille la plus puissante et la plus belle de l'île. 'Parait même que j'suis plus belle que Boa Hancock ! Et plus puissante que Barbe Blanche ou Sengoku ! Vous l'aurez compris, je suis une pure Mary-Sue, et fière de l'être, qui n'aimerait pas être à ma place… Vous m'enviez tellement que vous me détestez, je le sais, pas besoin de niez !

Et pour vous faire ragez plus, je possède le fruit du dragon, le fruit du démon le plus puissant au monde ! Je possède aussi l'épée de magma, la plus puissante des épées, et l'épée des Ténèbres, la plus meurtrière des épées. L'arc de lumière, qui me permet de tirer n'importe quel type de flèches. Un grappin-faucheur de première classe, plusieurs suriken, deux couteaux de ninja et une faux, vraiment trop classe.

J'ai également eu un passé difficile, quand j'avais six ans, mes parents se sont disputer violemment et mon père a tué ma mère. Peu de temps après il m'a vendu aux Dragons Céleste. Je suis restée à Marijoa jusqu'à mes 16 ans. Là-bas, j'ai vécu les pires tortures…

Quand je suis sortie de Marijoa, grâce à mon pouvoir, j'ai appris que j'étais la fille de Gol D. Roger. Et donc, je suis la grande sœur d' « Ace aux poings ardents ».

Je suis narcissique, prétentieuse. Mais je suis tellement belle, intelligente et puissante que le reste compte peu. Mais j'ai un, enfin une, larbin, qui est chargée de nettoyer mes armes, laver, repasser et ranger mes vêtements, nettoyer mon château quatre étoile, me faire prendre mon bain, me coiffer, m'habiller, me préparer à manger, faire la vaisselle et toutes les autres tâches ingrates.

* * *

_**Prologue (2) : Eléno LarbinDiscrète**_

_**Pov Eléno :**_

Bonjour… Je m'appelle Eléno, et je suis une esclave… Esclave appartenant à Alicia. Ma vie est un véritable enfer, mais j'accomplis mes tâches sans me plaindre, j'en suis tellement habituée d'être traitée comme ça. Moi, je n'ai pas un aussi beau corps qu'elle… J'ai une chevelure châtain long, mais sale. Des yeux marron où on peut lire que la tristesse et le désespoir. Une tête, une poitrine, des jambes et des bras normaux. Je suis toujours habillé d'un T-shirt déchiré, d'un short sale, et pied-nus.

Comparer à ma « maîtresse » qui est égocentrique, prétentieuse et orgueilleuse, j'ai un caractère des plus conciliant, et une nature plutôt timide et discrète. Je n'ai ni fruit du démon, ni arme. Mais je sais me défendre… Je n'ai pas besoin d'insulter ou de faire du mal au gens, pour me sentir vivante. Je veux juste la liberté, pas la gloire, l'argent, la popularité comme Gol D. Roger… Juste la liberté.

Je vis en compagnie d'Alicia, dans un château… Malheureusement pour moi, je suis chargée des tâches les plus ingrates : Je dois nettoyer et ranger les armes d'Alicia, laver, repasser et ranger ses vêtements, nettoyer tout le château, laver, coiffée et habillée Alicia, lui faire à manger, faire la vaisselle…

Depuis deux ans, j'entretiens une colère et une haine incroyable pour Alicia, malgré le fait que je sois toujours souriante, combien de fois, l'idée de mettre du poison dans son chocolat chaud ou dans ses repas, de la pousser de la falaise quand elle allait y faire une promenade, de prendre une de ses armes et la tuer dans son sommeil, m'est passé dans la tête… Je voulais la faire souffrir, hacher, étriper, éventrer, égorger, lui arracher les ongles un par un, la taper, lui couper ses magnifiques cheveux, la pousser dans les égouts, lui briser tous les os, l'écorchée… Et j'en passe…

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième prologue d'Eléno.

Bonne Journée

(PS : Et oui, j'ai mis les deux prologues en même temps)


	3. Annonce (Hors Histoire)

Chers Lecteurs, Suiveurs de ma Fanfiction « La MarySue Secondaire » :

Je suis actuellement atteinte du « syndrome de la page blanche » et donc, je n'ai aucune inspiration pour ma fan fiction actuelle. Et j'en suis désolée, et donc je propose un petit concours pour les fans de la fic (vous être pas obligés de participer mais bon…) :

Chacun peut proposer une ou deux idée de chapitres, plus ou moins décrites (pas obligés non plus) et je choisirai une ou deux idées (comique de préférence, étant donné que j'ai fait cette fan fiction juste pour faire passer du bon temps au lecteur).

Bonne Journée à tous et à toutes !


	4. Un Vent, Un gros Vent

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Déjà, merci pour vos idées qui m'ont très inspiré ! J'ai décidé de transformer cette fan fiction en recueils de mini-aventures avec mes deux OC (Eléno et Alicia) !

PS : J'ai modifié le prologue d'Alicia.

PS 2 : Comme vous avait vite répondu à mon appel « manqua d'inspiration », bah je vous offre un cadeau, la première mini-aventure aujourd'hui même !

* * *

Shina-ariz : Merci pour tes deux commentaires et tes idées. J'espère que tu me soutiendras jusqu'au bout de ma fan fiction ! :-D

DarkCalix21 : Merci de ton commentaire, et j'espère que ma fan fiction te plaira jusqu'au bout ! :-)

Hermione Jane Rogue : Non, Eléno n'est pas la fille d'Alicia… Sinon… euh… Sinon, j'aurais transformé Eléno en MarySue comme sa mère mais comme ce n'est pas la fille d'Alicia :-P

Lyle : Merci pour ton commentaire et ton idée :-D

Abiss672 : Merci pour ton commentaire et t'es idées ! Et non, je te prends pas pour une folle, maintenant (je te prends une folle depuis longtemps xD ). Il faut en faire beaucoup pour que je prenne quelqu'un pour un fou... ou pas ! -'

* * *

_**Mini-Aventure n°1 : Un Vent. Un Gros Vent.**_

Pov Narrateur :

C'était une journée plutôt bana…

- QUOI ?!

- Eléno, sort avec moi et pas avec ce psychopathe de chirurgien !

- Pourquoi sortir avec un robot qui ressemble à une fleur ? Sort avec moi !

… C'était quoi ça ? Et si on remontait un peu le temps pour comprendre… Parce que là. Je suis aussi perdu que vous.

(Toujours Pov Narrateur) Environ une demi-heure avant :

C'était une journée banale pour Eléno et Alicia. Sauf qu'Eléno devrait encore supportait le caractère capricieux d'Alicia. C'était journée shopping sur l'archipel des Sabondy, aujourd'hui. Comme tous les jours pour la sœur d' « Ace aux poings ardents », Portgas D. Alicia. Eléno devrait porter une dizaine de sacs environ. Quand Alicia aperçu deux des supernovas.

- Je les veux ! Lança Alicia avec des étoiles dans les yeux

- Maîtresse Alicia ? Ce ne sont pas des objets…

D'un coup Alicia prit violemment Eléno par le poignet, celle-ci lâcha les sacs qu'elle portait, et la força à la suivre. Le duo arriva, bah, devant le deuxième duo. Duo composé de Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kid. Arriver à peu près à leur hauteur, Alicia lâcha le poignet de sa domestique. Les deux supernovas tournèrent leurs têtes, prêt à insulter ceux qui venait de les déranger dans leur « discussion » plutôt bien animé au niveau insulte en tout genre.

- Salut les gars, leur lança souriante Alicia, vous… ?

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand elle s'aperçu comme ils la regarder. Pas elle ! Sa… sa… sa domestique.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda calmement et froidement Law et vivement et presque méchamment Kid

- Moi… moi ?

- Bah oui, toi ! Répondirent-ils blasés, pas l'autre cruche hystérique

A cette phrase, Alicia tomba dans les pommes. Et aussitôt, sa domestique vient prendre son pouls. Mais quand elle allée prendre le poignet de sa maîtresse, sa main s'était fait piéger par celle de Kid et de Law. En voyant leurs gestes, Law et Kid se lancèrent un regard assassin.

- Je… je m'appelle… Eléno…

Kid et Law détournèrent leurs de l'un et de l'autre pour finir par plonger leurs regards dans celui d'Eléno. En même temps, Alicia se releva et colla une gifle à son esclave.

- Comment oses-tu… Commença la plus vielle

D'un coup, son corps se retrouva pris au piège dans une bulle de métal et son corps se découpa en cinq morceaux mais elle resta vivante comme même.

- What the … ?

- La touche pas ! Répondit les deux supernovas

- QUOI ?!

- Eléno, sort avec moi et pas avec ce psychopathe de chirurgien !

- Pourquoi sortir avec un robot qui ressemble à une fleur ? Sort avec moi !

(Toujours Pov Narrateur) Autour au présent :

C'est bon, je crois que je comprends mieux. En bref, Alicia et Eléno étaient partis faire du shopping sur Sabondy quand elles rencontrèrent Law et Kid, et… après j'ai pas trop compris. Ah si ! Alicia s'est pris un gros vent.

- Alors ? Demanda calmement Law et vivement Kid

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit timidement Eléno

- Et moi ?! Lança Alicia

- Toi ? Ta gueule, répondit Law et Kid

* * *

Voilà pour la première mini-aventure. Je sais c'est court, mais sa sera toujours comme ça. Bien sûr, pour faire plus simple, aucune mini-aventure ne sera la suite d'une mini-aventure. C'est comme un recueil d'One Shot…

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez bien aimée. Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et me proposer des idées !

Passez une bonne Journée !


	5. Méchante Réalité

Salut, chers fans anti-MarySue ^-^

Je suis de trop bonne humeur et qui dit bonne humeur, dit grosse connerie ! :-D

* * *

Florette : Contente de tu adore ^o^

Shina-ariz : Contente de tu rigole x)

Hermione Jane Rogue : Contente de tu rigole aussi xD (plus tard, je vais faire une mini-aventure AkainuxAlicia, ça va être comique)

DarkCalix21 : Il me semble aussi qu'Eléno a été légèrement dans la merde après… mais comme je ne suis pas dans leur vie XD

* * *

_**Mini-Aventure n°2 : Méchante Réalité**_

Pov Narrateur :

Eléno est en train de nettoyer le sol du rez-de-chaussée du château, quand Alicia lui ordonne d'aller ouvrir, ordre qu'elle lui cria du premier étage :

- Servante, il y a quelqu'un à la porte va voir qui c'est !

- …

Eléno abandonne son balai et traverse plusieurs couloirs avant qu'arriver à la porte. Elle ouvre la porte et qu'elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle découvrit Barbe Blanche et cinq de ses commandants : Marco, Tatch, Vista, Haruta, Izou.

- Monsieur Barbe Blanche ? Fis Eléno désorienté, que vaut cette visite ?

- Tu dois être Eléno, la servante d'Alicia… Répondit calment Barbe Blanche

- Nous devons voir Alicia, où se trouve-t-elle ? Demanda l'un des commandants avec un haut de forme

- Je… je vais la chercher…

Eléno laissa la porte entrouverte, et courra jusqu'à l'étage supérieur où elle chercha pendant quelques minutes Alicia, celle-ci se trouvant dans l'une des salles d'entraînement. Elle lui lança sans vraiment d'enthousiasme apparent :

- Maîtresse Alicia, Barbe Blanche désire vous voir …

- Ah ? Vraiment ?

- Oui…

Alicia quitta sa salle d'entrainement, Eléno la suivant derrière elle, et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et retrouva Barbe Blanche.

- Que me veux-tu ? Questionna Alicia froidement

- Tu n'es qu'une morveuse et le conseil des cinq doyens prêtant que tu es plus puissante que moi !

- Et alors ? Fis Alicia ennuyer, je suis la grande sœur d'Ace, ce n'est pas très étonnant…

- Tu ne pourras pas tenir tête au paternel pendant deux minutes ! Fis le second de Barbe Blanche

- C'est qu'on va voir !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Alicia accompagnée de Barbe Blanche, de ses cinq commandants et de sa servante, se rendit dans un endroit assez écarté de son château. Et se transforma en Dragon Aquatique.

- Suit nous, fis l'un des commandant à Eléno

Pendant que le paternel se mettait en place en face d'Alicia, Eléno avec les cinq commandants s'était mis un peu plus loin. Et dès les premières secondes du combat, Barbe Blanche se retrouva légèrement en difficulté mais n'avait pas de mal à affliger des dégâts à Alicia, même sous sa forme de Dragon.

- Sa doit être dur de supporter quelqu'un avec un caractère aussi orgueilleux, commença le blond

- Bof, je suis habitué depuis longtemps…

- En tout cas, comparé à elle… Tu plus, comment dire… réaliste ? Dit un commandant avec une affreuse banane comme coupe

- QUOI ?! Fis Alicia ayant entendu la remarque, pourquoi toujours elle !?

- Euh…

Les joues de la servante avait rivés au cramoisi… C'était clair, elle allait encore passer un mauvais quart d'heure après ça… Par manque d'attention, Alicia se prit un des séismes crée par Barbe Blanche.

- Eh ! Sa compte pas ! Je n'étais pas prête ! Fulmina la dragonne

- Tant pis pour toi, gamine !

Tatch entoura les épaules d'Eléno avec son bras gauche et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- C'est peut-être une MarySue, mais toi, au moins, t'es plus réaliste…

* * *

Voilà, bon je préfère vous le dire… Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de cette mini-aventure… Pas assez comique à mon goût… Je vais surement la réécrire quand j'aurais fini ce recueil de mini-aventure.

Mais j'espère que ça vous sa plu comme même :-/ En tout cas, la mini-aventure suivante, est beaucoup plus comique :-D

Bonne Journée !


	6. Un Foutu Pot de Cornichon

Salut à tous et à toutes ! ^o^

Je viens à peine de rentrer du collège que je vous publie déjà cette mini-aventure :-D (Je suis entrée vers 17h30 mais j'devais aller chercher du pain avant)

* * *

Portgas D. Hikaru : Merci ^O^ Contente que mes mini-aventures te fasse rire :-D

Gueparddefeu : Je sais, j'avais envie d'écrire une fic avec de l'humour, et j'ai vue quand n'avais pas encore pensé à se moquer des MarySue, alors... T'inquiète, ton idée est prévue vers la fin de la fic ( "-ohhh, pas bien, la spoileuse !" "-Fermez-là !") x')

Hermione Jane Rogue : Moi aussi avoir aimée Tatch sur la fin x')

* * *

_**Mini-Aventure n°3 : Un Foutu Pot de Cornichon**_

Pov Alicia :

Putain de bordel de putain de connard de putain de salaud de saleté de pot de cornichon ! Putain, il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu t'ouvres !

- Sésame ! Ouvre-toi !

Non ? Ok…

- Abracadabra ouvre-toi saleté de pot !

Non ? Bon…

- Oh dieu « PotdeCornichon », je vous en conjure, ouvrez-vous au nom de la paix de mon esprit tout puissant

Pov Eléno :

Euh… Comment dire ? Pitoyable. C'était le mot qui correspondait au mieux à la situation actuel. Ou comique ? Aussi. Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux, « La Danseuse de Flamme » ayant une prime d'un milliard de Berrys, n'arrivait pas ouvrir un pot de cornichons.

Pov Narrateur :

Avait-il une situation plus comique que celle-ci ? Je ne pense pas. Eléno avait raison. Sur ce coup-là, Alicia était nul.

- Une prime d'un milliard de Berrys, et même pas capable d'ouvrir un pot de cornichon… Murmura la servante

- Saleté de putain de connard de pot ! Ouvre-toi ! Bordel de merde !

- Les gros-mots… Maîtresse Alicia…

Pov Alicia :

Ce pot me nargue, j'en suis sûre. Il profite de moi ! Un pot de cornichon ne peut pas arriver au bout d'une pirate comme moi. Pas avec une prime d'un milliard de Berrys.

**- Eh ouais ! Ma grande, tu ne m'aura pas**

Quoi ? Non, ce pot me nargue mentalement en plus. J'entends des voix, je deviens folle, parano à cause d'un pot de cornichon. Calme, Zen…

Je suis calme… Très calme… Très Très calme… Super calme… Méga Calme…

- Saleté…

**- Sa te fout les boules, hein ? **

- Ta gueule le pot !

**- Ne pas pouvoir ouvrir un pot quand on a une prime d'un milliard de Berry, la honte !**

Meurtre, Suicide, Tuer, Découper, Hacher, Eventrer, Etriper, Egorger, Faire Souffrir. Ce n'était qu'un pot de cornichon ! Mais il me donne des envies de suicide ! Saleté, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Tu n'es qu'un pot !

Pov Eléno :

Voilà que maintenant, à cause d'un pot de cornichon, ma maîtresse parle toute seule… Ceci dérape complètement. Pourquoi elle ne…

- Saleté de pot ! Ouvre-toi ! Si te plait !

…

- Mais ta gueule et ouvre-toi !

…

- Non, mais puis quoi encore !

Elle parle toute seule… Mais vraiment toute seule, faudrait l'emmener à l'asile. Elle complètement à côté de la plaque, maintenant. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi, quand je serais devant le bureau d'accueil de l'asile et qui vont me demander ce qu'elle a… Je ne vais pas dire qu'elle est devenue folle à cause d'un pot de cornichon ? C'est trop ridicule.

Pov Alicia :

- Saleté de pot ! Ouvre-toi ! Si te plait !

**- Tiens ? Tu connais une des règles de politesse, étonnant !**

- Mais ta gueule et ouvre-toi !

**- A genoux ! Et couvre-moi de baiser !**

- Non, mais puis quoi encore !

Même si ma servante va me prendre pour une folle après ça, je m'en fous. Je veux ces cornichons !

Pov Eléno :

- Euh… Comment dire… Maîtresse Alicia

- Je ne suis pas folle, ahh aahahaha ahhaha

- Passez-moi ce pot, il faut l'ouvrir de gauche à droite, pas de droite à gauche

- Quoi ?!

Je pris le pot, et à la place de faire comme ma maîtresse, qui essayer de le tourner de droite à gauche, je le tourna de gauche à droite et le pot s'ouvrit dans un sourd « plouc ».

* * *

Je vous l'ai dit que celui-ci allai être drôle ! XD

Je me suis éclatée pour l'écrire x)

Allez, Bonne Journée et ne vous étouffez pas de rire !


	7. Une quoi ? Une Araignée

Salut, Ô grand et cher lecteur, fan de ma fan fiction !

Je suis trop fière de ma mini-aventure n°3, elle a beaucoup de succès comparé aux autres ^O^

* * *

Shina-ariz : Voilà la suite :-D

Fewell : Après ça dépend de chaque l'auteur, si veut on intégrer une MarySue comme perso principal dans une fic, vaut mieux bien contrôler le sujet sinon sa part en cacahuète… :-P

Hermione Jane Rogue : Bah voilà la suite ^^

Portgas D. Hikaru : A moi ? Non… En fait, chose toute simple et conne, c'est arrivée à ma sœur. Elle essayait d'ouvrir un pot de cornichon devant moi [Pour me montrer soi-disant sa incroyable force]. Et comme elle y n'arrivait pas, elle a insultée le pot de cornichon de tous les noms [Oh tiens, un l'air de famille avec Alicia], et au bout de deux minute, je prends le pot et je l'ouvre sans aucune difficulté… [Oh tiens un l'air de famille avec Eléno] x'D

Florette : Oh Yes !

Abiss672 : Je sais que les MarySue sont intelligente, mais c'est tellement drôle de les torturer mentalement avec un pot de cornichon x'D

* * *

_**Mini-Aventure n°4 : « Une quoi ? » « Une Araignée »**_

Pov Narrateur :

Il était environ huit heure du matin, et le soleil commençait à se levait sur l'île où je trouvais le château d'Alicia Merveille. Celle-ci était encore profondément endormie dans son lit avec des draps de soie, les rideaux de ses fenêtres s'empêchait la lueur du soleil, venir déranger le sommeil de la maîtresse d'Eléno.

Cette dernière travaillée déjà depuis plus de deux heures quand elle entendit un cri venir de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Des bruits de quelqu'un qui court d'une allure affoler résonnaient dans tous le château pendant cinq minutes, avant que l'esclave ne voie débouler totalement apeurée, sa maîtresse.

- Je dormais PAISIBLEMENT, je CROYAIS que je N'ALLAI PAS ETRE DERANGER mais… Pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit remplie d'inconvénients ? Lança désespérément Alicia

Mais que pouvait bien se passer pour que la plus vieille soit si affolée ?

_(Pov Alicia) _Dix minutes avant :

Je dormais paisiblement, rêvant encore de lui. Mais malgré le fait que les rideaux étaient fermés, quelques rayons de soleil venaient embêter mes yeux. J'allai devoir reprocher à Eléno, mon esclave qui fait toujours si bien son travail (sans ironie), qu'elle avait mal fermé les rideaux hier soir… J'ouvris doucement les yeux, espérant voir QUE mes couvertures cachant mon corps… Mais j'eus un beug d'environ cinq minutes. Pourquoi ? Vous me demandez POURQUOI ? Si vous voyez quelque chose de petit, poilue, ayant huit pattes, des yeux rouges et un grand air menaçant. Vous feriez quoi ?!

Pour ma part, après avoir beugée pendant environ cinq minutes, je projette la couverture et l'araignée à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un coup pied, je me lève avec folie, détresse et peur. Le château était tellement grand, que je mis environ, encore, cinq minutes avant de trouvée ma servante :

- Je dormais PAISIBLEMENT, je CROYAIS que je N'ALLAI PAS ETRE DERANGER mais… Pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit remplie d'inconvénients ? Lançai-je désespérément

_(Pov Narrateur)_ Retour au présent :

… Quoi dire ? Situation similaire à celle du pot de cornichon… ah non ! Excuse-moi, c'est un putain de bordel de putain de connard de putain de salaud de saleté de pot de cornichon. Sauf que là, c'est une araignée. Et puis, la dernière fois, la dominante c'était Alicia, dans cette situation, la dominant c'est l'araignée, et la soumise… bah euh, Alicia…

- Que se passe-t-il maîtresse Alicia ? Demanda la servante

- Il y a quelque chose de petit, poilue, ayant huit pattes, des yeux rouges et un grand air menaçant dans ma chambre, sur ma couverture pour être exacte…

- Cette chose, ça ne serait pas une araignée ? Renchérit la servante

- A… a… a… a… ara… ara… arai… arai… araignée ?

Comme par hasard, miss je-sais-tout-hyper-puissante-pur-MarySue, tomba dans les pommes. Et se réveilla deux minutes plus tard, Eléno assise à côté, la tête soutenu par son bras, lui-même ayant trouvé sa place sur l'un des genoux de la servante.

- Servante ?

- Oui…

- J'ai un horrible cauche… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans ma chambre !?

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, vous avez bien déboulé de votre chambre apeurée à cause d'une petite araignée…

- Une quoi ?

- Une araignée

… Presque aussitôt, la pirate-ayant-une-prime-d'un-milliard-de-Berrys retomba dans les pommes.

Pov Eléno :

What the Fuck ?

Une araignée, quoi… Seuls les gamins de cinq ans, ont peurs des araignées… On prend une chaussure, on l'écrase l'araignée et c'est terminé…

Je me leva et pris la direction de la chambre de ma maîtresse, pour cette « incroyable » araignée.

…

J'arrivais devant la chambre de ma sœur, et j'ouvris la porte. Effectivement, j'aperçu une petite araignée près de la couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je pris un chausson près du lit de ma maîtresse et j'écrasa l'araignée. Le corps de cette dernière resta collé au chausson. Une idée incroyablement méchante dans un sens mais drôle dans un autre, me traversa la tête.

Je redescendis en bas, une paire de chaussons à la main, dont l'un des chaussons avait le corps de l'araignée en dessous. Je vis ma maîtresse, assise toujours par terre, pied-nu. Parfait.

- J'ai régler le problème de l'araignée, mais n'éviter de descendre pied-nu, vous pourriez tomber malade…

Raison bête, mais elle y crut. Elle prit les chaussons et les mis. Un sourire amusé apparut sur mon visage sans qu'Alicia ne le remarque. Et sans qu'elle remarque cette « méchante » blague que j'étais en train de lui faire.

…

Plus tard, en fin de matinée

…

- Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Le bruit d'un corps qui tombait lourdement se fit entendre au deuxième étage jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Un petit rire put se faire entendre de la cuisine, celui de la servante.

* * *

Voilà ^o^

Celui-là était moins bon que l'autre, je le reconnais, mais il est plutôt pas mal :-D


	8. Un Bal, Une Princesse, Un Vent

Yo, comment ça va bien ?

Grâce à Hermione Jane Rogue, vous allez avoir une mini-aventure en avance ! ^o^ Son idée m'a tellement inspirée x'D

* * *

Hermione Jane Rogue : Merci pour ton commentaire et surtout pour ton idée :-D

Abiss672 : Oui, superbe idée ^^

Shina-ariz : Merci pour ton commentaire :-D Et ton idée me plait beaucoup -)

* * *

_**Mini-Aventure n°5 : Un Bal, Une Princesse, Un Vent**_

Pov Narrateur :

Une fête avait été organisée au village, pour les cent d'ans du fondateur de ce même village. Et c'est avec cette raison que cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'Alicia se préparait. Et qu'Eléno souffrait… A cause de son rang de serviteur, elle ne pouvait pas aller au bal, à moins de changer de la tête au pied.

- Eléno ! J'y vais ! … A moi, tous les mecs de la fête, Yahoo !

- …

Eléno parcourra tout le château pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle s'allongeait sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller. Elle se retourna sur le dos, pour « admirer » le plafond, mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit quelque chose de petit, qui vole et scintille de bleu.

- Une fée … ?

- Oui et alors ? Je suis aussi ta marraine, j'te signale…

- Ah … … Linda ? C'est vous ? Cela fait tellement de temps que je ne vous ai pas vue !

- Sans blague ! Bon, allons te préparer !

- Me préparer ?

- Aïe, Aïe, Aïe… Je viens juste d'arriver, tu me fais déjà chier ! Le bal ! Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui mais…

- Zut de zut ! Sauce de crapaud, par magie draconienne et poudre de fée : Transformet hoc in reginae!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La « bonne » fée disparut et laissa la servante complètement métamorphosée. A la place d'une longue chevelure châtaine sale, une chevelure d'un blond pur rattaché par un chignon décoiffé. À la place d'yeux marron tristes, de grands yeux bleus marins enjoués. A la place d'une tenue sale d'esclave, une longue robe bleu à dos ouvert, manche longues avec un petit mais jolie décolletée. Une peau de pêche, lisse et légèrement bronzé.

Et c'est dans cette « tenue » qu'Eléno alla vers la Grande Place, le lieu où devrait avoir le bal.

…

Pov Alicia :

Cette fête était d'un grand succès. Tous les garçons étaient incroyablement beau, et charmants. J'étais au ange.

- Waouh !

- Magnifique !

- Un Ange venue du Paradis !

- Un oiseau si rare et si beau…

Je tourna vivement la tête vers la foule pour savoir ce qui ce passer. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand je vis une fille incroyablement belle, compliment que je ne fais qu'à moi. Une longue chevelure blonde rattaché par un magnifique chignon décoiffé, une robe bleue sublime et une peau de pêche. Une véritable Cendrillon.

Tous les garçons qui étaient autour de moi, en train de me complimenter, partirent pour aller complimenter cette « Ange venue du Paradis », cet « oiseau si rare et si beau »…

Pov Eléno :

Je pouvais voir la mine interloqué de ma « maîtresse ». Heureusement qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas, sinon je passerai un mauvais quart d'heure au château.

Je n'avais jamais eu autant de succès que ce soir, beaucoup de beaux garçons s'était attroupé autour de moi et me complimenter sur mon « incroyable » physique. Ce soir, allai être MON soir…

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous sa plu ^^

A la fin de la fic, j'aurais une surprise pour vous :-D


	9. Passé Traumatisant

Salut !

*évite plusieurs couteaux*

Excusez-moi, Excuse me, Yurushi, Perdón, Entschuldigen Sie… Bref, PARDONNEZ-MOI !

Je sais et je suis désoler si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis une nouvelle mini-aventure, mais… avec les cours… et les devoirs, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps libre, la preuve : j'ai au moins un contrôle tous les jours, je vous le jure !

* * *

Hermione Jane Rogue : Je garde ton idée dans ma réserve ^^

Shina-ariz : Tu vas le savoir, à la prochaine mini-aventure.

* * *

_**Mini-Aventure n°6 : Passé Traumatisant**_

Pov Narrateur :

Alicia était partie de l'île, au milieu de la nuit, laissant Eléno, seule dans l'immense château… Pourquoi ? Ces temps-ci, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il lui arrivait toujours un pépin, presque tout le temps…

Elle avait rencontrée et intégrée l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Et elle se trouvait, actuellement, à la vigie, enfin dehors la vigie, à côté de Zorro qui commençait à s'endormir mais se forçait à rester éveillé pour faire plaisir à Alicia.

- Et ton histoire à toi ? C'est quoi ?

- Mon histoire ?

- Ouais, ici nous avons tous un rêve à réaliser ou une promesse à honorer… Et je te demande, c'est quoi ton rêve ou ta promesse ?

- En fait…

Le Passé « Traumatisant » d'Alicia :

A la naissance, elle a dû être séparée de son frère, Ace, pour sa sécurité et celle de son frère. Plus tard, vers ses sept ans, elle se fait capturée et se fait vendre aux Dragons Célestes. Elle réussit à quitter Marijoa vers ses onze ans, grâce à Monkey D. Dragon, le révolutionnaire. A ses quinze ans, elle se fait de nouveau capturée à Marijoa. Puis elle réussit à s'échapper encore et décide de fonder son équipage, qui fait parler de lui dès les premiers jours où ils sont en mer.

Fin.

Alicia était contre le mat, en train de pleurer… pas à cause de son passé en tout cas…

Zorro, s'était endormi, malgré les efforts qui avaient fait pour rester éveillé… Mais que voulez-vous, son passé était trop ennuyeux…

- Marimo, pourquoi as-tu fait pleurer, Alicia-Chwann ! S'écria Sanji en frappant Zorro

* * *

Et voilà ^o^

Bref, j'suis désolée, mais c'est l'avant dernière mini-aventure :'(

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, n'oubliez pas la « surprise » B-)

Bonne Journée…


	10. Mariage Torride

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Nous voilà à la fin de fic, mais je dirais quelle est la surprise à la fin du chapitre -D

Je ne suis pas très fière de cette mini-aventure… Je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration… Mais je l'aime bien comme même ^^

* * *

Hermione Jane Rogue : x'D

Shina-ariz : Cherche ! Cherche ! Ô grande Shina-ariz x'D

* * *

_**Mini-Aventure n°7 : Mariage Torride**_

Pov Narrateur :

Douce Vengeance… Un plat qui se mange froid !

Ahhaha !

Bref… Vous demandez surement ce qui passe, héhéhé ?

Bon, pour faire ça en « Bref »… … Mais non, Alicia n'est pas morte, non, enfin pas encore en tout cas. En fait… Non, on va se faire ça en Flash-Back… Après je vous laisse juger, ahahah !

Flash-Back :

_- C'est décidé !_

_- Que se passe-t-il Madame Alicia ? _

_- Je vais faire comme Fisher Tiger !_

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Je vais aller libérer tous les esclaves de Marijoa, oh yeah !_

_Eléno aller s'apprêter à faire part à sa maîtresse qu'Akainu se trouvait à Marijoa avec Sengoku… mais Alicia partit en quatrième vitesse, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire… _

…

_Une jeune femme, avec une chevelure noire de jais ondulé et des yeux violets, arriva à Marijoa, sur le dos d'un Dragon Aquatique. Elle murmura quelque chose à son Dragon. Celui-ci poussa un cri strident, et des dizaines de Dragons de tout genre, volcanique, aquatique, végétal, foudroyant, orageux… apparurent._

_Ceci n'était que des mirages, pour tenir à l'écart les Dragons Célestes et les gardiens._

Mais sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, les dizaines de Dragons disparurent dans des vagues de flammes liquides… Flammes liquides ? Oh, c'est du magma, quoi !

- Toi !

C'était Akainu qui venait de parler.

- Ah… Ahah… euh… quoi ?

- T'es plutôt pas mal !

- WHAT THE FUCK ?

Et Alicia tomba dans les pommes. A son éveil, elle se trouva dans une chambre normale… mais pas SA chambre.

- Alors ? Réveillée ma chérie ?

Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Alicia tomba, enfin, retomba dans les pommes… A son (re) éveil, elle se trouvait toujours dans le même lit, pas SON lit, dans la même chambre, pas SA chambre ! Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Un plateau avec un petit-déjeuner copieux et le journal du jour se trouvait sur la table de chevet, pas SA table de chevet.

Elle prit le plateau, mangea tout le petit-déjeuner et ouvrit le journal du jour, pour…

Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour : Alicia re retomba dans les pommes…

A son (re, re) éveil, rien n'avait bougé… Sauf le plateau, qui avait retrouvé sa place sur la table de chevet. Et le journal, replier, comme si il n'avait jamais était déplié. Et malheureusement pour Alicia, elle se trouvait toujours dans le même lit, pas SON lit, dans la même chambre, pas SA chambre !

- Je suis en plein cauchemar…

- Et moi, en plein rêve

Cette voix, tout avait commencé avec cette maudite voix !

Retour au Présent

Bon, en bref… Alicia, après avoir ouvert le journal… A la Une, se trouvait… Une GRANDE NOUVELLE… sauf pour elle :

_**JOURNAL DU JOUR**_

_**Les pirates du Chapeau de Paille font encore parler d'eux, à Enies Lobbies ! (Page 4)**_

_Les pirates du Chapeau de Paille, avec l'aide de SniperKing, déclarent la guerre au Gouvernement Mondiale, en brûlant l'un des drapeaux de la Marine se trouvant à Enies Lobbies… (Suite à la page 4)_

_**GRANDE NOUVELLE DU JOUR :**_

**Le mariage entre un amiral de la marine et une pirate de renommé : Akainu et Alicia. (Page 5 à 6)**

_Après une tentative de libération des esclaves à Marijoa raté, Alicia serait tombé entre les mains de la Marine et aurait été mariée à Akainu, car elle aurait tapée dans l'œil de celui-ci… (Suite à la page 5 et page 6)_

* * *

Voilà, la dernière mini-aventure de ce recueil de mini-aventure !

LA SURPRISE : J'imagine que vous avez remarqué que j'avais ajouté « Tome 1 » au titre de cette fan fiction ! Pourquoi ? Parce que il aura deux tomes (ou peut-être trois tomes, comme vous voulez) !

Comme j'en avais marre d'écrire des mini-aventures sur Alicia/Eléno, bah j'ai décidée de changer de perso ! Donc, par flemme de marquer « Partie 1 / Partie 2 » et continuer avec sur cette même fan fiction, j'ai décidée de refaire une fic sur le même thème.

Donc, n'hésitait pas à me proposer de nouveau des idées/mini-aventures que vous voulez voir apparaître dans le prochain recueil de mini-aventure ^^

J'espère que vous continuez à me suivre sur cette nouvelle aventure :-D

Bonne Journée ! Bonne Nuit !


End file.
